


I Want to Trust You

by fauhnas



Series: I Want to Believe [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauhnas/pseuds/fauhnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put the gun down, Bellamy.” Clarke said as she raised her own weapon and pointed it at her partner.</p><p>She wasn’t going to shoot him. She didn’t know if she would be physically capable of it when they weren’t positive he was infected. But the others didn’t know that.</p><p>So she trained her firearm on Bellamy, using her eyes to plead with him: just put the gun down. We’ll figure this out.</p><p>“C'mon Clarke,” he shook his head. “You know it wasn’t me.”</p><p>She hated that she couldn’t be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the X Files episode Ice, title is one of Mulder's lines from the same episode.

“Put the gun down, Bellamy.” Clarke said as she raised her own weapon and pointed it at her partner.

She wasn’t going to shoot him. She didn’t know if she would be physically capable of it when they weren’t positive he was infected. But the others didn’t know that.

So she trained her firearm on Bellamy, using her eyes to plead with him: _just put the gun down. We’ll figure this out._

“C'mon Clarke,” he shook his head. “You know it wasn’t me.”

She hated that she couldn’t be sure.

 

***

 

They should have never taken the damn case. Hell, she should have never agreed to join Agent Blake’s one man division in the first place.

Being sent to debunk the X files was never her her dream position in the FBI, but she had taken the position when it was offered, despite her better judgement. Clarke had never been one to back down from a challenge.

Even after nearly a year in the department, she hadn’t managed to do a whole lot of debunking, much to Bellamy Blake’s amusement. Not like that stopped her from searching for rational and scientific explanations for their cases, especially when her partner didn’t agree.

She knew that it was different for him than it was for her, that he really had no other option but to believe. That if he didn’t it would mean giving up on the only family he had left. But he still respected her professional opinions, which was more than she could say for many of the men employed by the FBI.

Their suspicions had been the same when they got to Alaska, Bellamy explaining their predicament as evidence of extra terrestrial life, while Clarke did her best to keep up with the science of it all.

They had been sent to investigate the deaths of a crew of scientists that had been drilling into the Arctic ice. Everything had been going well, and transmissions reported they were having success mapping the climate changes of the past thousand millennium, until the most recent contact was received. The short message enough to get their superiors to investigate: we are not who we are. Six of us are already gone. This ends here.

The entire 8 man team was presumed dead when no further communication was transmitted.

“They’re sure it wasn’t psychological breaks from the isolation?” She had asked him, reviewing the case in their small basement office.

“They wouldn’t be sending us otherwise.”

“The Bureau must believe we’ll actually be able to solve this one.” She observed.

That was rare for their two person department. Chasing strange phenomena and being expected to explain the inexplicable didn’t always end in the clean cut way that the government- and herself, for that matter- would hope.

“That, or we’re just expendable.” He had said, and she looked up just in time to see his wry smile.

  
*

Nearly a day later they had arrived at the base of operation where the scientists worked, making use of the forecasted lapse in the Arctic storms. Accompanying them was one of the ice mapping program’s supervisors, a geologist by the name of Roan. With him came a toxicologist who introduced herself as Doctor Zoe Monroe, and Clarke had wondered how she managed get a PhD when she barely looked a day over twenty. Raven, their pilot, stayed with them at the base as well, having been the only one from the small air field they came from brave enough to fly in the middle of the stormy season.

They entered the base as soon as they got there, and Clarke thought it might have been homey, if they hadn’t been greeted by eight dead bodies the moment they walked in the door.

Bellamy had catalogued the scene as Clarke began to examine the bodies, coming to a consensus that they had indeed killed one another, and very violently, like something had caused them to just _snap._

*

Finding the dog in the base’s lab had just given them further proof that something had infected the men and caused the deadly aggression. Or rather, the dog had found them, attacking Bellamy and biting Monroe before they managed to get it sedated.

Clarke had examined the animal as the others watched apprehensively, noticing three distinct wart-like nodules on the back of the dog’s neck that she hadn’t found on any of the scientist’s bodies. When she beckoned for the others to take a closer look, something moved right beneath the creature’s skin. Whatever had caused the men to kill each other wasn’t just a virus or a poison. It was _alive._

They had quickly caged the dog, and Monroe wrapped her arm while Clarke set to work testing the dog’s blood while Roan ran some of the ice cores the scientists had recovered under a microscope.

Watching as he worked, Raven hovered behind the the geologist, scrutinizing his precise movements around the ice samples. She had apparently found his expertise to be satisfactory, leaning into his space.

“Damn, you really know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Her words caused Roan to glance up and smirk at the pilot, almost like he was seeing her for the first time.

“They don’t call me the king of the ice for nothing.” He said, and turned back to his work.

*

Oddly enough, both samples had ammonia levels too high to survive the human body, or even be produced in the earths atmosphere, for that matter.

Bellamy was the first to suggest that whatever it was might not have come from earth, that it was possible something foreign could have been frozen in the ice for millions of years. Before Clarke could roll her eyes at his theory, Roan was shoving back from his microscope, and motioning for Bellamy to take a look.

“Well that’s one hell of a foreign object,” the geologist said, and Clarke lightly shoved Bellamy aside so she could peer into the magnified ice sample.

It was the same single celled organism she had seen in one of the victim’s blood samples. Possibly the larval stage of whatever they had seen moving beneath the dog’s skin, and it was more than likely that it was this creature from the ice that had caused the men to murder each other. The evidence was all there.

Everyone thought it was a far reach, besides Bellamy. Roan voted to leave, but Clarke argued that they had no idea if one of them had been infected, especially since Monroe had been bitten.

Everyone looked at the young doctor after that realization.

She had backed away slowly, already on the defense.

“I’m a doctor,” she insisted, “I would know if something was wrong.”

They ended up having to hold her down to cut the tapeworm-like creature out of her neck.

Clarke had no idea removing it would kill the girl.

The black nodules had already disappeared from the dog and Monroe’s skin, but they all checked each others necks anyway before heading off to bed.

*

Clarke had awoken to a strange thump in the night, which appeared to have woke Raven and Roan as well. The three of them crept down the hallway the dorms were in, Clarke cautiously opening the door to the lab, hand on her gun.

There they found Bellamy, squatting above the now deceased dog.

He insisted he had found the animal that way, that one of them must be infected. Roan argued that they should confine him, which only pissed Bellamy off more, training his gun on the other man when he took a step towards him.

  
***

  
As Clarke continued to aim her weapon at Bellamy, she thought she might hate her job.

She still wasn’t sure what to think. Sure, her partner was acting volatile and borderline reckless, but those things were still _Bellamy._

“Clarke, it’s me,” he tried again. “You know I didn’t do this,” but Bellamy made no move to lower his weapon, his eyes still fixed on Roan. Clarke swallowed, refusing to let her emotions get the better of her.

“Then just put it down Bellamy,” she said, more gently this time. “We can do a blood test and then we’ll know it wasn’t you.”

“You really think these guys won’t fuck with the results somehow Clarke?” He scoffed. “There’s no way in hell I’m giving that guy my blood.”

“We don’t have any other choice, just please,” her voice broke, “put the gun down.”

She knew she’d gotten to him when he finally let his eyes meet hers, and the fear there mirrored her own.

  
***

They agreed to keep him in an empty storage room that could be locked from the outside. Clarke took him to the door, letting her hand grab him gently around the bicep before he could step in.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice trembled slightly, and he pursued his lips, eyebrows creasing.

“You’re in more danger out there than I am in here.”

She knew he was probably right, that she was in a better place here with him than back in the lab with Raven and Roan.

If she was the kind of girl who followed her gut, she would lock herself in the storage room with Bellamy and let the other two off each other while they laid in wait.

But her head told her to listen to the evidence, and the evidence pointed to Bellamy, no matter how much her gut wanted to believe him. So she smiled sadly at her partner and nodded as she pushed the door shut, almost certain she heard a soft _be careful_ as she snapped the lock into place.

***

As she walked away from the room Bellamy was confined to, Clarke made no move to holster her gun. If she couldn’t trust Bellamy, there was no way in hell she would be trusting anyone else.

When Clarke entered the lab Roan was still intently analyzing the ice while Raven appeared to be napping, her head down at the opposite end of the desk from Roan.

They were both still alive, but Clarke had made up her mind; it had to be one of them. Or rather, it couldn’t be Bellamy, and she was running out of options.

Trying to remain inconspicuous, Clarke casually walked towards Raven, feigning a look at the test results stacked beside the girl’s head while Clarke’s hand found the back of her jacket, slowly pulling down to reveal the nape of the brunette’s neck. Clarke hadn’t felt this exposed in a long time, almost naked without her partner watching her back.

Raven’s neck was almost fully revealed when a large body stepped between them, a man’s hand splaying protectively across the pilot’s upper back. Raven woke suddenly, already confused by Roan’s defensive anger and Clarke’s guilted expression.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, Agent Griffin?” He asked, voice steely calm. Clarke grit her teeth.

“You know what I was doing.” Clarke readily met Roan’s glare.

“I can’t help but notice you’re the only one with a gun, Agent Griffin,” Roan crossed his arms. “If you’re the one infected, where does that leave us?”

They stared each other down for a moment, but Clarke knew he was right. Releasing the clip from both her and Bellamy’s fire arms, Clarke slammed the empty guns onto the desk, storming to the base’s door and throwing the rounds out into the Alaskan snow.

Part of her was glad Bellamy had been locked away for that, he probably would have never forgiven her, and definitely would have chastised her to no end for surrendering her upper hand. She walked back into the lab slowly, hands up to show that she really had thrown away her only advantage.

“Happy now?” She asked, and Roan nodded, looking more smug than a man in his position should. Raven rubbed the back of her neck self consciously, glancing between Clarke and Roan.

“Hey, I was all good, right?” She asked as Roan began to turn away from both the women.

“We’re all fine,” he bit out. “What we should really be doing is trying to find a way to kill this thing without killing us.”

Deep down, Clarke agreed. If they were going to be able to save Bellamy and get out of there, they would have to work together, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to leave without him.

***

Clarke sighed in frustration and looked up from her microscope. It felt like she had been staring at the organisms for hours, doing different tests on the blood samples they resided in to no avail, and it had finally caused her to make a mistake. Accidentally mixing blood samples from two different victims wasn’t going to help cure Bellamy. She looked up at the ceiling in frustration. If they couldn’t figure out a cure, it wouldn’t actually matter who was infected. They would all be dead in a matter of days.

The quiet conversation Raven and Roan had been keeping up on the other side of the room quieted suddenly, and Raven stopped tinkering with one of the unused microscopes to scoot over next to Clarke.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out,” Raven’s voice was intense. “And I don’t blame you for trying to look earlier, by the way. If you had been the one sleeping I would have done the same thing.”

Clarke smiled sadly at her before responding.

“Thanks. I just-” Clarke inhaled sharply. “We just need to be able to get out of here.” Raven took her in for a moment, studying Clarke seriously, and then looked away.

“I always thought I’d die in the air, you know? Not in some tin can stuck in the ice.” She finally said, laughing humorlessly. “That’s why I became a pilot in the first place. Being up there, it’s like you’re really free,” she glanced down. “I even signed up for the space program, I’m supposed to start training next year. I only even took this stupid gig because I need the money. STEM degrees aren’t cheap these days, especially for mechanical engineers.” When Clarke didn’t respond, Raven continued, “it just sucks because I can normally fix anything. But this ones kind of on you.”

“We’re not going to die up here, Raven.” Clarke spoke with such finality she almost believed it herself. Raven gave a melancholy half smile at her statement.

“I saw the way you and Agent Blake look at each other. I know you’re not going to stop until we figure out a way to save him.” She stood then, leaving Clarke to process the implication of her words.

Of course Clarke would stop at nothing to save him. Bellamy was her _partner_ for God’s sake, her _friend_. She would do anything she could to save his life.

But something about what Raven had said made it seem like it could be something more, something- Clarke stopped herself. It wouldn’t matter what she felt toward her partner if he really was the one infected. So she took a deep breath and refocused her eyes through the lens of the microscope.

She had to do a double take to make sure that what she was seeing was what she was actually seeing. The organisms were attacking one another, viciously, just like the men had, and in this sample both larva ended up dead. Clarke mixed two more samples just to be sure, and came up with the same results.

“Raven, Roan,” she called out, looking up from the microscope. “I know what we have to do.”

***

Clarke stood defensively in front of the door Bellamy was confined behind, arms crossed over her chest.

“We can’t waste the one grown worm we have when we’re not even positive he’s the one infected!” Clarke was aggravated, to say the least. They weren’t even sure if this plan would result in both of the organisms dying without killing their host, let alone what putting a fully grown one in someone uninfected would cause. Besides, Bellamy at least deserved to know what they planned to do to him, a chance to make this voluntary. Clarke had to at least try to give that to him.

Raven and Roan weren’t exactly happy she felt that way, ready to get the organism in her partner’s body no matter what it took.

“Just let me talk to him first,” she conceded. “Let me make it his choice.”

Raven and Roan exchanged a glance, and someplace in the back of her mind Clarke wondered how close they had really gotten during their two days in the base.

“You shouldn’t go in alone,” Roan said. “He could attack you.”

“If something happens you can come inside,” Clarke was already working on unlocking the door. “I just have to be sure.” She looked back at them, allowing the desperation she felt to show, and finally, Roan nodded.

Clarke let out a shaky sigh of relief as she pulled the door open.

***

He was sitting up against the far wall, head between his knees when she entered, the door swinging shut with finality behind her.

Bellamy got to his feet quickly, moving forward like he was going to grab her, but seemed to think better of it, remaining a few feet away.

“You okay?” His voice was gravely from unuse. She paused a moment, still studying him. He looked disheveled, but no worse for wear than the last time they saw one another.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s one of them, you know.”

“Bellamy, nothing’s happened since we locked you in here,” she pointed out.

“You think that means anything?” He ran a hand though his hair. “It doesn’t, Clarke.” His words gave her no hope that he would agree to their plan. But she had to try.

“I think we know how to kill it,” she said tentatively. “Two worms in one host will kill each other, that’s the cure.” He took a step back from her then, realizing the intention of her words.

“Clarke, you put one of those things in me and you’ve just got another infected person on your hands.”

“Then why wouldn’t you let us examine you?” Clarke asked, taking a step towards him. “We could have been done with this by now!”

His eyes were immediately hostile, and he closed the distance between them in one large stride, leaning slightly forward so he was at her eye level.

“Maybe I would have,” he bit out, “if you hadn’t pulled a _gun_ on me.” His voice was low, their proximity a substitute for any yelling he might have done. “I don’t trust them. But I should be able to trust _you_.”

His words hung there for a moment, neither of them making the first move away from the other, their noses mere inches apart. Clarke let her eyes flit down to his lips for a millisecond before snapping them back up to meet his intense gaze. She took a deep breath.

“Okay.” She would trust him. It was what they did.

His brow was still creased as he took a step back and began to turn around.

“Don’t let me off that easy,” he said, glancing back at her from over his shoulder. “Go ahead, you won’t find anything.” He faced the wall again.

She hesitantly placed one hand on his broad back, the other moving slowly to the back of his shirt’s collar. Pulling the fabric down quickly, she had to close her eyes for a moment, overcome by relief when there were no nodules visible. Before releasing, she allowed her fingers to ghost gently across the nape of his neck, making sure there were no swells and allowing the heat of his back to warm her icy fingertips. Feeling him exhale sharply at her touch, she let go of his shirt. Unless the nodules had disappeared, Bellamy was fine.

He turned to face her and Clarke glanced downward, a grin splitting across her face for the first time since they had arrived in Alaska. For the first time in days, she felt safe. She shuffled towards him then, pressing into his body, her cheek firm against the center of his chest. She sighed with contentment when he wrapped his arms around her, but forced herself to pull away after a few seconds. They had more important things to be doing.

When she looked back up at him, Bellamy returned her grin with a tense smile, nodding towards the door. But as she moved to grab at the handle, a pair of hands found her shoulders, pulling her back towards the center of the small room. She let herself fall into him as he gently pulled down the fabric of her top, her breath catching as his hand rested on the side of her neck, thumb running across the nape to check for the telling black bumps.

He could kill her easily, if he was infected. She knew this with certainty, and yet Clarke felt no fear under his touch. It was a strange feeling, trusting someone so fully, so irrevocably. In many ways, it was freeing.

Bellamy released her neck, and Clarke could feel his relief as he tipped his body forward, his forehead resting in her hair and his hands on her shoulders, thumbs both rubbing reassuring circles into her tight muscles.

She felt Bellamy’s words rumble out of his chest when he spoke. 

“You’re all good,” his voice was husky as he dropped is grip.

Clarke nodded and slowly pulled open the door.

***

Raven and Roan met her sure gaze with uncertainty as Bellamy stood behind her, allowing Clarke to mediate.

“Neither of us are infected,” she insisted. “It’s one of you.”

Roan crossed his arms, clearly perturbed by Clarke’s accusations, as Raven leaned into him to speak, her eyes never leaving Bellamy and Clarke.

“I told you he would convince her,” she said lowly.

“Fine,” Roan said. “But I’d like to check him out myself in the lab.”

Clarke glanced quickly at her partner, and he nodded, walking past the group to enter the hallway. But before he could get there, the larger man had grappled him from behind a split second before Raven did the same to Clarke. She was thrown into the storage room, only able to watch her partner being brought to the ground as the door slammed shut in front of her.

She tried to push it open, pounding her fists into the metal to no avail.

“Bellamy!” She shouted, listening closely afterwards, the sounds of a struggle giving her no clue as to who would come out on top.

Going through the boxes in the closet she found a large wrench, and began slamming it into the door handle as hard as she could. She didn’t stop until she heard the telltale thump of a body being thrown into a wall, and Bellamy’s muffled voice making a shocked declaration: _it’s her._

The next thing she knew her partner had thrown open the door, allowing Clarke to run out.

“It’s Raven,” he told her. “Roan has the worm.”

***

They chased the pilot into the lab, following a trail of broken equipment.

When they found her, Raven had a filled syringe in hand, and Bellamy wasted no time tackling her to the ground, Clarke working with him in tandem to disarm Raven of the needle. Throwing the weapon to the side, Clarke and Bellamy held Raven down as she continued to fight them.

“Roan, now!” Clarke yelled, and the man brought the worm to them carefully held in a pair for tweezers, lowering the creature to Raven’s ear and letting it crawl inside.

She continued to fight them for a minute, but her struggles quickly turned to pained convulsions, her body finally shuddering into stillness.

Clarke and Bellamy backed away, allowing Roan to hover over her, his hand gently caressing Raven’s face. The girl let out a soft breath and Clarke swore she saw the ghost of a smile on the mans face.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” Roan told her. “We’re getting you out of here.”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy then, whose gaze was was already upon her. He nodded quickly, and Clarke spoke for the both of them.

“We’ll go radio for an evac.” Clarke stood, and she and Bellamy left the room together.

***

Just as their plane was about to land back at Ronald Reagan Washington Airport, Clarke an Bellamy received word that the entire facility had been destroyed, too dangerous to let stand, even hidden away in the ice as it was.

Bellamy had tensed at the news, and she knew he was still stewing about all the evidence that was destroyed, planning how to bring it up to Director Kane, causing his fingers to twitch in his lap.

She sighed softly and grabbed his fidgeting hands as they continued their decent into D.C., just glad to be out of the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy and Clarke as Mulder and Scully will probably be my cause of death
> 
> come cry with me about bellarke on [Tumblr!](www.griffndors.tumblr.com)
> 
> (ps kudos and comments give me life)


End file.
